


Never Leave

by icandrawamoth



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: (the thought is there anyway), Gen, M/M, Protectiveness, Self-Sacrifice, badthingshappenbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: His decision to put himself between Wedge's damaged fighter and Tal'dira's attack was instant and unquestioning. Wedge is his lover, his best friend, his commander, his wingmate; it's Tycho's job to protect him.





	Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Solo Command; the dialogue is from the book. Also for badthngshappenbingo prompt "take me instead."

They've just left the _Mon Remonda_ and are forming up for their run on Jussafet Four when Corran cries without warning, “Leader, break off!”

The instinct to follow such instructions drilled into them since day one, Wedge does immediately, and Tycho is only a fraction of a second behind him. But it's not entirely in time: red lasers punch into Wedge's ship, severing one engine entirely and chewing away at the rear of his fuselage.

Tycho curses, mind whirling. _Those were X-wing lasers!_

A glance at his sensors shows Tal'dira coming straight after them, and Tycho feels a wash of cold. The alien brainwashing they've heard about. It has to be. He grits his teeth, demanding of himself why he saw no signs, then shoves the thought away. That's not important now.

Tycho keeps pace with Wedge almost without thinking, keeping himself between the wounded ship and its attacker. He knows Wedge, and he knows the T-65, how it handles when it's damaged, what his wingmate will do; he can predict Wedge's movements like they share a brain.

Alarms screech with the warning of a target lock, and Tycho's hands tighten on his stick. He won't dodge out of the way, not when Wedge can't do the same. Right now, Tycho is an extra set of shields.

His decision to put himself between Wedge's damaged fighter and Tal'dira's attack was instant and unquestioning. Wedge is his lover, his best friend, his commander, his _wingmate;_ it's Tycho's job to protect him. It's Tycho's duty to do everything he can to keep him in one piece, make sure he gets home safe, even if it means Tycho doesn't. The galaxy needs Wedge more than it needs Tycho – and he wouldn't want to go on alone anyway.

He keeps eyes laser-focused on Tal'dira's fighter, ignoring the confused and panicked chatter on the comm and the squawking of his astromech, watches the Twi'lek lose relative altitude, clearly hoping for a shot at Wedge from beneath Tycho, and drops instantly to block him. Another move, another block, one hand constantly playing his shields to keep maximum power towards Tal'dira. Tycho doesn't stray from his place between his wingmate and the man trying to kill him.

Tal'dira is so close now. If he chooses to fire, Tycho is so much scrap, and then Wedge is next. Tycho takes a breath, sending out a silent prayer to the Force. Wedge is clearly Tal'dira's target. There's a chance he won't fire on Tycho. It would sully the honor his people hold so highly.

“Rogue Five,” Tycho says, voice cold and even, holding every bit of command he owns, “power down all weapons systems and return to _Mon Remonda_ immediately or we will be forced to regard you as an enemy. And destroy you.” Truly, he doubts the threat will break through whatever has happened to the Twi'lek's, but he has to try.

“I’m not the enemy! Wedge Antilles is the enemy, that one-leg-hopping maniac! Celchu, clear my field of fire!”

Tycho shakes his head, having no idea what the words mean. Tal'dira isn't thinking clearly. Tal'dira, in his right mind, would never do this. Another look at his sensors shows Corran lining up for a shot, and it pains Tycho that they might have to destroy Tal'dira instead of helping him, but he also knows whose life they'll all choose when pressed.

Tal'dira sideslips again, trying to aim around him, and Tycho blocks easily. The Twi'leks next words are beseeching, insisting Tycho clears out of his way before Tal'dira has to kill him, too. Before he can form a response, Corran speaks up.

“Tal’dira, this isn’t honorable. You shot him in the back.”

 _Yes, good,_ Tycho thinks. Let Corran distract him while Tycho gets Wedge to safety. Wedge is leading them around in a wide arc that will force Tal'dira to make a head to head run at Corran, giving the Rogue an easy shot at him if he continues to pursue.

A loud groan comes across the comm, and Tycho thinks for a moment they've finally broken through to him – then laserfire lights his aft shields, and for a second Tycho can only be grateful it's not a proton torpedo.

Ahead of them, Corran fires, and an instant later, there's nothing in Tycho's rear arc but a quickly-expanding fireball. Rogue Five vanishes from his sensor screen.

Everything seems to stop all at once, silence falling like a shroud. Tycho's harsh breathing rings in the tiny cockpit, and his heartbeat is too loud. He swallows bile, chest aching. He listens numbly as Wedge's voice comes across the comm asking Corran if he's still fit to fly. Wedge speaks quietly, trying to keep emotion out of his tone, but Tycho hears pain bleeding through like a scream; it matches his own. Just so, the relief at hearing his partner's voice is immense.

Corran hesitates but answers in the affirmative, and part of Tycho wants to tell him he doesn't have to brave, that if he's distracted, he's to get himself killed down there, and then what will all this have been for? But he trusts the man to know himself and keeps his silence.

“Rogue Two, take the group in,” Wedge continues, his voice not having steadied at all. “You’re in command. I’m going to swap out X-wings and rejoin you.”

Tycho bites back the urge to give him the same warning, but he knows Wedge wouldn't listen if he did. Wedge is their leader; they need him, and Tycho knows it. And Wedge has never been anything less than absolutely professional; there's a reason he's lasted flying in combat for so long. Plus, Tycho knows part of it is his personal worry, an urge to coddle and protect he can't let color their duties and professional relationship.

“Yes, sir,” is all Tycho can manage in the end. He's usually so good at keeping his voice even, hiding all those messy emotions, but not now. He knows everyone can hear how worried and heartsick he is.

“Thanks, Two.” Wedge's voice is soft, the words said in a way that conveys so much more than their literal meaning.

“You’re welcome, Leader,” has to be Tycho's answer, no matter how much he wants to tell him he loves him and how scared he was, the way his heart is still racing. He swallows with difficulty, forces a calm into his voice he hopes will transfer to the rest of his being. “Rogues, Novas, form up on me. We’re going in.”

Corran comes up into formation with him, and Tycho leads the group away, allowing himself only one glance behind to make sure Wedge made it back to the _Mon Remonda_ safely.


End file.
